Thaddeus Sivana, Sr.
| type = Mad scientist Criminal mastermind | occupation = Scientist | race = | gender = | base of operations = Fawcett City, California Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Oolong Island | associations = Monster Society of Evil Science Squad Fearsome Five Secret Society of Super-Villains | known relatives = Sivana family | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Whiz Comics'' #2 | final appearance = | actor = Howard Morris Alan Oppenheimer Mark Strong }} Doctor Sivana is a fictional criminal mastermind and a recurring antagonist featured in comic books originally published by Fawcett Publications, and later by DC Comics. He is associated with the Shazam family of comic book titles and first appeared in ''Whiz Comics'' #2 in February, 1940. Biography Thaddeus Bodog Sivana, Sr., was your typical crack-pot mad scientist. A brilliant engineer and weapons-smith, he designed a multitude of various robots, weapons, and siege vehicles, the majority of which, he utilized in his ongoing struggle against the world's mightiest mortal, Captain Marvel. Abilities Powers It is important to note that only the New 52 version of Doctor Sivana possessed any kind of superhuman abilities. :* Flight: The movie version of Sivana possessed the ability to fly without the aid of external sources. :* Mystic sense: Sivana lost his right eye when he was struck by a bolt of mystical lightning. As a result of this, he was able to perceive magical energy. :* Superhuman durability: As a bodily host for the Seven Deadly Sins, Sivana was gifted with superhuman durability. :* Superhuman strength: As a bodily host for the Seven Deadly Sins, Sivana was gifted with superhuman strength. Skills * Genius-level intellect: Sivana was a master inventor, specializing in chemistry and robotics. * Multilingualism: Sivana is fluent in several languages. * Occultism: Later in his career, after science had failed to produce the desired results, Sivana became a student of the occult. * Robotics: Few people can slap together a killer robot quite like ol' Doc Sivana. Family * Beautia Sivana: Daughter. * Georgia Sivana: Daughter. * Magnificus Sivana: Son. * Thaddeus Sivana, Jr.: Son. * Venus Sivana: Wife. Notes & Trivia * * Doctor Sivana is often portrayed as having slightly pointed ears. * Doctor Sivana made his first live-action appearance in the two-part Legends of the Superheroes TV movie in 1978. He was played by actor Howard Morris in the film. * An animated version of Doctor Sivana made regular appearances on a series of shorts on the 1981 cartoon series The Kid Super Power Hour With Shazam!. He was voiced by Alan Oppenheimer in the series. * An apocryphal version of Doctor Sivana appeared in a Post-Crisis/Pre-Legends continuity in the Shazam! The New Beginning comic book limited series in 1986. The character was introduced in the Shazam origin story in ''Secret Origins'', Volume 2 #3 in June, 1986. * No version of Doctor Sivana ever appeared in the 1974 Shazam! TV series. * The modernized post-Crisis version of Doctor Sivana first appeared in the Power of Shazam! graphic novel in March, 1994. * The New 52 version of Thaddeus Sivana was introduced in the second story from ''Justice League'', Volume 2 #7 in May, 2012. * It is important to note that only the New 52 version of Doctor Sivana possessed any kind of superhuman abilities. * A version of Thaddeus Sivana exists in the DC Extended Universe. He was the main villain of the 2019 film Shazam! and was played by actor Mark Strong. * The movie version of Sivana had many of the same powers as the adult form of Billy Batson, including flight, superhuman durability, strength, and speed. However, he did not require the power of a spoken command to use these abilities. See also External Links * * Doctor Sivana at Wikipedia * * Doctor Sivana at the Shazam Wiki Appearances |-|Golden Age= * Captain Marvel Adventures 125 * Whiz Comics 2 |-|Silver Age= |-|Modern Age= |-|New 52 * Justice League Vol 2 7 * Justice League Vol 2 16 |-|Alternate continuity = |-|Alternate media= * Legends of the Superheroes * Shazam! References